Bad Ronnie: Heathers AU
by Greetings8Salutations
Summary: Veronica Sawyer is sick of the way the Heathers step all over her and the other students of Wesrburg High School. Veronica tries not to act on her hatred, but her new boyfriend promotes her violent actions.{new chapters every month}
1. Chapter Zero

"Now, what are you going to wear, hm?" A young teenage girl with long blonde hair opened the sliding white closet door, looking over the several options of cardigans and dresses. Her blue eyes darting around to notice that all the clothes were either blue, black, or white. She sighed, her eyebrows clenched together in annoyance."We really need to expand your color choices."

A slightly shorter brown haired girl sat on her bed, watching the blonde search through her clothes. Her left leg was crossed over her right as she watched with lowered eyebrows, cringing at the amount of sweaters and t-shirts that she owned. "You know, maybe I shouldn't go." The brown haired girl sighed, pushing some hair behind her ear.

"No, we're going as a group, Veronica! It wouldn't be the same without you!" The blonde suddenly shouted to her timid friend, turning around quickly, making her hair come an inch to hitting her friends face.

"I don't know, Heather, it just the Middle School Dance. It's not really important." Veronica sighed, shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head.

Heather moved closer and grabbed Veronica's hands. Giving her puppy dog begging eyes. "It'll be fun. And who knows, Rob may be there." Heather egged Veronica on, biting her lower lip and moving her eyebrows up and down.

The brunet rolled her eyes, "come on, _Rob. _He tried to get me to joined mythological fan-club." The girl chuckled, making Heather laugh a little to. "Good point.." She muttered, smiling through the corner of her mouth. Her glossy red lips curving up with her friends paler ones.

Veronica's eyes suddenly became filled with sorrow, looking down at the floor. Heather frowned, and plopped down next to her on the blue sheets. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked wholesomely, tilting her head to the side a bit.

Veronica shook her head. "I'm just scared." She whispered, her doe brown eyes almost tearing up. "Of what?" Heather pressed on.

"That we may never get to laugh over going to a dance together again. I mean, they want me to skip junior high and just go straight to high school. I don't want go to my first prom and think of this dance with you girls and start to cry." Veronica explained, a small tear falling down her red cheeks and her voice cracking.

Heather put her hand on her back, rubbing slowly to calm her. "Hey, hey… I think that's amazing that you're that smart enough to go from 6th to 9th grade! And if it is what is best for you, then I support it. 100%. Even though I will miss you." Heather encouraged, her voice soft and comforting, just above a whisper.

Veronica turned over to her friend who's sparking blue eyes made her feel strangely happy. "Thank you, Heather. You are really the best friend that anyone could ask for." Veronica spoke with meaning in her voice, leaning into her for hug.

Heather happily obliged, wrapping her arms around Veronica's back. "No problem," she whispered as a reply. They pulled apart and smiled at each other, wondering what would have happened if they never became friends with each other.

"It's no wonder you're the most popular person in our grade. You're so nice!" Veronica cheered, wiping away her tears. Heather blushed slightly, awkwardly smiling. "Well thank you. I do try."

"Heather, your mother is here!" Veronica's mother yelled from down stairs, breaking the tension between the two girls. Heather jumped a little, then looked back at Veronica. "So…Are you coming with me and Mac?" Heather asked, standing and grabbing her bag.

"Yep, and I'll find something nice to wear." Veronica smiled. Heather nodded at her, then gave a quick goodbye before rushing out.

Veronica laughed a little, then fell back against her pillow. _Heather is so nice._

She hopes she stays like that forever.


	2. Chapter One

"God, come on, Veronica."

Veronica felt a small pang in her left arm, making her monocle fall off her under eye. Annoyance pulsed through her body as she shot her head up to the dirty blond looking down at her. Her yellow blazer capturing the light in the high school hallway. Her hand sassily placed on her hip, making Veronica get even more heated at her.

"_What_ is your damage, Heather?" Veronica yelled, slamming her diary shut to prove her point.

The Heather rolled her dark brown eyes, standing up straighter and sighing. "Don't blame me, blame Heather. She told me haul your ass to the cafe', pronto." She stated as if Veronica should have known that it was the all mighty Heather.

_Sometimes it's hard to believe that Heather M. is the niceness… Sometimes it's hard to believe Heather used to be nice..._

Heather looked over behind Veronica, nodding her to the red-head behind her. Veronica turned over to see no other than Heather Duke staring at her with broad emerald-green eyes.

"Yeah, she really wants to see you, Veronica." Heather D. said in a flat voice, backing up the other Heather. Veronica sighed, annoyed. _Funny that you're wearing green, Duke, because it's just as disgusting as you. _

"Fine, Jesus Christ." Veronica mummers as she stands up, not wanting to argue with the two girls any longer than necessary. Not to mention that if Heather really _did _want to see her. Than she better get there before she has to listen to her over the phone for two hours, telling the brown haired beauty some shit about why she's so unlikable.

The trio walked down the halls of Westerburg High, the two escorting Heathers pushing past the scum of the school. Or what Heather likes to call, " Shit-Shack-Pigsty-Baloney-Eating-Peasants," of her empire, that she, of course, is the queen of. Veronica and Heather D. and Heather M. are just her advisers.

Finally, they reached the cafeteria, opening the red doors to the shaming gallery of The Heathers. Veronica didn't spend much time looking, nothing looked out of place. The jocks sat in the middle on the left side, near me and the Heathers. The different clicks of nerds sat on the far back right, by the Discarded-Ones table. The Wanna-Be's sat in the top of the middle row on the left side, above the jocks… Should I continue?

Then, in the center of it all, the great bitch herself, Heather Chandler. Her once giving heart a taking one. Her blue caring eyes now icy and greed filled. Her toxic lips redder than ever.

Before Veronica knew it, she was standing a foot away from the leader of the clicks, some of her blonde hair held high in a red-scrunchie, keeping her theme of the Spawn of Staten.

" Hello, Heather." Veronica greeted, not even trying to sound enthusiastic about whatever Heather wanted from her- yes, she could tell Heather wanted something from _her._

Heather turned around at the sound of one of her minion's voice, her eye in lust for someone to hurt. "Veronica, finally" she started. "I got a note of Kurt Kelly's. I need you to write a hot and horny but _realistically _low-key note in Kurt's handwriting, and we'll slip it onto Martha Dumptrucks lunch tray." She asked, trying her best to act innocent.

Veronica tilted her head to the side, disgusted at the idea. "Shit, Heather, I don't have anything against Martha Dunnstock." Veronica spoke in a hushed voice, hoping that Martha wouldn't hear as she passed down a table or two away.

Heather shook her head." You don't have anything for her either." She hissed. Seeing that she didn't convince her classmate, she continued to convince her. "Come on, it'll be very. It'll give her…" Heather trialed off, trying to think of positive reason to trick someone into thinking that their crush likes them back. Spoiler alert, there is nothing positive about that.

Veronica felt an urge to grab her. Wrap her hands around her neck and just wait until her heart stopped beating. Watch her helplessly try to push her back, try to pry her hands away from her neck. Blood will fall from her lips as her neck bones just snap in two.

"It'll give her shower-nossle masturbation for weeks!" She declared, snapping Veronica out of her dark thoughts. _I need to stop._ The two Heathers smirked at each other behind them, hoping to get a laugh out of this.

Veronica took in a deep breathe, clearing her mind of the horrible things that her arms crave to do. "I'll think about it." Veronica briskly said, but then instantly regretting it. _It's what's best for me, it'll take my mind off of… Murder._

"Don't think." Heather snapped, looking over to see Martha in the food line. Taking as much as she can from the food ladies. Veronica looked at Heather, she could only guess what she was thinking.

The tall blonde turned over to the other short red-headed Heather and the much taller dirty-blonde Heather. When Heather first let Heather D. in the group, she used to think the size differences was so funny. Seeing Heather M. tower over Heather D. like a skyscraper, to this day, it can still be amusing.

"Veronica needs something to write on." Both Heathers looked worried, knowing that she was about to pick which one had to do the dirty work. Heather C. locked eyes on Heather D. "Heather, bend over." Heather instructed, expecting no hesitations.

Heather M. stepped out of the way, smiling and skipping off in her place next to Heather C. as Heather D. bend over. Veronica rolled her eyes, taking the clipboard from Heather's hand and pulling out her pen. _I hate this shit. _

Reluctantly, Veronica placed the clipboard on Heather's back and began the "love letter" to Martha. She could hear that Heather D. gasped in pain as Veronica leaned her arm on her back, pressing the pen on the paper. She took what was Heather Chandlers notes for writing this "love letter" and put it in between her teeth, as her other hands were busy writing.

"Dear Martha, you're so sweet…" Heather started, looking over Veronica's shoulder, making sure that she copies exactly what she says. Down to the very last drop of ink. _This fucked up. _The brunet thought, telling herself she should stop. The hand on her shoulder kept her going.

"That's it," Heather C. whispered, releasing Veronica from her clutches. Veronica looked over the note, and squinted her eyes. _I hate you Heather. I swear to whatever god is listening, I will stop you. _

Veronica toar the page out, and placed it into Heathers Chandler's hands, who then passed it over to Heather McNamara's hands. They smiled at each other, their heads tilted down so they were leveled. Their eyes looked nothing alike, but were both filled with hatred that not even Veronica could describe.

Heather M. gave Heather C. one last look before walking slowly, carefully, over to Martha Dunnstock. Veronica likes not to call her by her nickname, it makes her feel inhuman.

She watched as Heather folded the note into fours, then walked in pace with Martha for a few seconds. She was teasing the poor girl and she didn't even know it. Heather M.'s eyes gleamed against the light, her brown eyes becoming gray as she slipped the paper under Martha's elbow. Heather gave a toothy satisfied grin, then slowly stalked back towards us.

_Fuck me, fuck my school, fuck this world. Fuck my life._

Veronica zoned out, she could no longer hear Peter and Denise asking for donations for Africa on the other side of the cafeteria, she couldn't hear The Heathers bicker among one another. All she could hear was the slow, silky sound of a knife seeping into Heather's throat, and then Heather's writs, and next Heather's chest.

"Do they even have Thanksgivings in Africa?" Heather M. asked. Aah, the sound of stupidity. "Oh sure. Pilguems, Indians, tater-tots. It's a real party continent." Veronica gave a sarcastic reply, but seemed to satisfy Heather.

"Sawyer, guess what time it is?" Veronica turned to see Heather raising an eyebrow at her. Veronica frowned at the gleam in her eyes. "Och, lunchtime-poll?" She asked, grabbing a tater-tot from the tray in front of her. "So what's the question?" Veronica asked again, thinking this would take her away from her murder-like thoughts longer than Martha did.

"Yeah, so what's the question, Heather?" Heather D. added on, actually wanting to know. Heather C.'s mouth fell open, looking at the green wearing red-head like she was dumb. "God damn, Heather. You were with me in study hall when I thought of it." Heather snorted, bringing the clipboard back up again from her lap. _I hate that damn clipboard. _Veronica thought, licking her fingers free of greece from the tater-tot. _That clipboard as seen too much._

"I forgot!" Heather D. exclaimed, sitting up straighter in defense. Heather rolled her eyes, " such a pillowcase…" She mumbled. Veronica tilted her head, making a tuft of frizzy hair fall out of place. "This wouldn't be that bizzor thing you were talking about over the phone last, is it?" Veronica asked, praying to God that it's not that stupid-ass question. "Of course it is," Heather said as she stood up, motioning for Veronica to follow.

"I told Denise that if he gave me another political topic I'd spew burrito-chunks," Veronica heard Heather say as she stood up. Her body twisted around to match Heather's foot steps, but her head looked over to the far corner of the room. To the Displaced-Ones table, where Mark Button usually sleeps so he doesn't have to talk to anyone. But when she walked into the caf' she was wrong, something was misplaced.

There was someone _next _to Mark.

He was looking at her, and not just looking at her, his eyes were following her. He sat up more as he realized that she was looking at him, running a hand through his thick black hair, his finger just touching his silver earring dangling from his left ear.

Veronica got lost looking at him. His black trench-coat made him mysterious and interesting. He smiled at her, constantly moving around to make her stay looking at him. He bit his lower lip, and scratched the back of his neck. He was charming, handsome, beautiful, perfect, dazzling, even.

_Damn. _Veronica thought. Guys had looked at her before, tried their best to win her over, but she'd never been interested in them. They were never to her liking, only wanting sex and to brag about her. For all she knew, he could be the same. But she hadn't been physically attracted to someone in so long, that she didn't care.

Veronica couldn't look away from him. Just studying his face was making her dark thoughts float away like a balloon. She wanted to walk away from Heather, and just talk to this human looking at her right now. Hell, talk, she didn't want to just _talk_ to this guy. Her hormones were kicking in, and they wanted to do more than just talk.

"Oh! Veronica I'm sorry!" Veronica was snapped away from the boy and her fantasies by knocking into someone. She looked down to see she literally ran into an old friend.

"Oh! Betty Finn, gosh." Veronica exclaimed, surprised by seeing the familiar girl and round rimmed glasses. Betty smiled up brightly to her past friend, happy to see her again. "Sorry I couldn't make it to your birthday party last month." Veronica apologized. _I must have made myself look so stupid in front of that guy._ Veronica thought suddenly, feeling a stone drop in her stomach.

Betty shrugged, " It's fine. Your mom said you had a big date. I think I would miss my own birthday for a date." Betty sighed, looking down. _Right now I want to go on a date with Mr. No-Name-Kid. _

"Don't say that." Veronica smiled, trying not think about Mr.-No-Name-Kid. Betty started to show her some pictures of them from when they were kids. She didn't even realize she was talking, all that went through her mind was that hot trench coat kid.


	3. Chapter Two

Veronica followed behind the Heathers, who were bickering over the events that had happened at lunch. More specifically, what Veronica's special bad boy had done after she talked to him. In fact, her talking to him was the cause of the event. It took awhile for Veronica to fully dissect what had caused it, but Heather had said it was _her _fault.

Too what Veronica had heard, the "jocks", two in particular, had seen her and Mr. Jason Dean- as Veronica had found out- talk, and had noticed the sexual tension between them from all the way across the room. And they did not like it one bit.

To further explain, the jocks seem to think that the Heathers are their territory, that no other man can have them. Veronica didn't think that included her, but them getting jealous proves that they are even more stupid than she thought.

Once Veronica had been pulled away from Jason by Heather, the two jocks thought that they would tell the new kid off for dare talking to their territory. Everyone guess that they pushed him around a bit until he got pissed at them at pulled out a gun and shot at them. Lucky, they were only blanks, but was still enough to scare the school board.

"Veronica, are you even listening to us?" Heather Duke snapped, turning her head to the day-dreaming brunet. Veronica shot her brown eyes up to the three girls looking back at her with eye-brows raised.

Veronica stood up straighter, darting her eyes to the side and pulling her books closer to her chest. "Something about croquet?" Veronica said monotone, as the Heathers started to move forward again.

"Yes, we're playing croquet at your place after school." Heather Chandler sighed from the head of the group, the sight of her making students move out of the way for the bitch queen. Veronica felt bad, but kept her head high and moved with her group.

"When after school?" Veronica sighed, turning on her heels as they turned in the bustling school hall. Classes were canceled this period because of what Jason had done. Why was everybody panicking? It was only blanks, plus it was hilarious seeing the two jocks run away with piss dangling down their legs. It was about time that those shit-heads get humiliated.

"At three." Heather McNamara responded, running a hand through her dirty-blonde hair as they neared the girls restroom. Veronica raised her nose and rolled her dark eyes in disgust. "Really? Right after school?"

Heather C. pushed open the bathroom door broadly, Heather D. and Heather M. following with make-up bags in hand. "Yes, really. You want to flirt with the bad-boy and get Heather's boyfriend hurt, you have to pay the price of having guests." Heather said bluntly as her red heels clicked on the title, instantly looking at her reflection with wide blue eyes.

"Also, I'm craving your mom's pate'." She added as Heather handed her brush, staring at Veronica through the mirror.

Veronica crossed her arms and stared at herself in the mirror, head tilted down, her black and white blazer's shoulder-pad poking out. _Since when has Heather even been dating again? _After Heather M.'s unspoken incident nine months ago, she hasn't let any guy come near her. She said she wouldn't for a year, so why does she care if her bozo got sacred?

Heather M. darted her eyes over to her, looking her up and down, a small smile on her face. It reminded Veronica of the smile she showed when she slipped that note on to Martha's lunch tray, which she was still not forgiven for. _You used to be such a sweetheart, Heather. _Veronica pondered. _So loving and pure. Was it Heather Duke that ruined you and Heather? _

"Ram really is a sweetheart to me, Veronica." Heather M. said softly, her doe eyes making Veronica second guess her previous thoughts. "He's not like Luke." Heather muttered, looking down and digging through the make-up. _Maybe you are still pure. _Veronica thought as her eyes filled with pity seeing the sadness and regret in Heather's eyes. "Don't mention that dick-head, Mac." The brown haired girl said, a small reassuring smile on her face.

Heather M. didn't give a thanks, she just smiled and handed her some mascara. "Here, you need it."

Veronica rolled her eyes playfully, reluctantly taking. "You really do," Heather D. butted into the conversation as she carefully applied eye-shadow. "Your lashes look awful." she stated. "Shut up Heather." Heather C. yelled quietly, her voice still soft, not wanting to move to much as she brushed her golden locks.

Veronica swore for a moment that she could see blood dripping from the other two Heathers mouths. She blinked quickly to un-see the image of blood on the girls and on the wall behind them.

_Stop, Veronica. You don't really want to do that. Your just mad, it'll blow over soon. _

Veronica sighed, and started putting on the mascara that Heather gave her. She looked into her own eyes as the black liquid outlined her lashes. Seeing them reminded her of the first mean thing Heather had ever told her. _Your eyes are a bit too big, don't you think? _

She remembers looking at herself in the mirror after she left, and finding every flaw she had. Heather D. pointed out most of her problems, and had told her multiple times that she should try breast implants. Because, "_That's a man's favorite feature on a woman." _

Then Veronica just decided that maybe she should just… Never date again. Never fall for someone, or at least not a man that doesn't appreciate her. While boys at her school to try to chase her ass, she always uncertain of them. But Jason…

"Attention! Your attention please!"

Veronica jumped a bit hearing the gritty voice, only to realize that it was principal talking over the speakers. She and the Heathers turned to look up to the speaker, slowly putting down their brushes and raising eyebrows at the voice.

"School is canceled for the rest of the day. All information of why is classified. Buses leave in thirty minutes." The principal stated before hearing the slamming sound of the microphone down as it hung up.

The four girls were left questioning what to do now. All looking towards Heather Chandler for instructions. The golden blonde, stared forward, sighing, her red lips parting as air was exhaled.

Her eyes darted over to Veronica, putting on a mischievous smile. "Well, change of plans. Veronica, be ready by one for croquet."

Veronica shook her head, feeling announce pulsing through her body. She slammed the brush down on the plastic counter, and once again feeling the urge to want to draw that beautiful soupy red liquid from Heathers body. "Has you wish, your royal asshole." She whispered to herself, turning around to leave.

"Change your attitude before we get there, if you could!" She called as Veronica slammed the bathroom door shut. The young girl cursed under her breath before looking around the hall of overly cheery students. Hearing the shuffling of book bags and the quiet annoying sound of lockers slamming.

People made room for the brown-haired-beauty as she made her way down the hall. All because of popularity. Sometimes she wished she could go back to elementary school. When most kids didn't know what the definition of "popular" even was. She can still remember learning cursive for the first time, helping Heather with her G's and Z's.

Veronica was so out of it, her autopilot controlled which books to take home, and which to leave. She gripped her book bag hard, digging her nails into the surface of the leather. Books were shoved into the bag without her even thinking. Her body stopped as she turned around to see Jason be escorted out of the office from across the hall.

Veronica leaned against the locker as she watched his mouth move as he talked to Mrs. Pauline, god knows what she was telling him. He ran a hand through his dark hair, showing off his signature charm to get out of whatever they had told him in the office.

_Problem Child. _That's what the administration is thinking of him. They think they have to deal with some fucked up emo teenager who, god dammit, will be able to sown most of the girls here. Veronica may just be the first one to fall.

The trench coat wearing boy turned as the door closed. He looked down both sides of the now empty hall, until his dark green eyes make contact with Veronica's brown ones. Veronica froze up as he smirked at her, and started to waltz up to her.

_Calm down, Veronica, calm down. _

"Would you happen to be the reason school was canceled." Veronica asked once he was in hearing range, smirking seductively at him. He chuckled as he neared her, getting extremely close to her. Their first interaction had been short-lived, and awkward. Hopefully it won't be like that this time. "You could say that," he replied, his voice bitter and rough.

She could smell the smoke on his breathe, but also slightly smelling of sugar. _Have a sweet tooth, babe? _The two kind of just stared at each for a short second, his eyes darted around her face. To her eyes, nose, cheeks, and lips. She found herself doing the same, biting her lower lip and giving him what the Heathers called "sexy eyes." His breathe hit her face as he sighed, he opened his mouth like he wanted to say something. Damn, Heather was right. That shit can make a boy _real_ happy.

She felt a growing wetness between her legs as she squeezed her thighs together tightly, her skirt getting caught in between her legs. Her cheeks must have been red as her hands slowly moved to his arms.. _Is that cologne? _She wondered, as something so bitter yet so refreshing filled her nostrils.

She kept her hands on his lower arms for a few seconds, finding it strange to make gentle physical contact with someone. She waited a few more seconds before she rubbed along the dark fabric of his coat along his arms. She started to make her way up to his shoulders, feeling his muscles under the layers he had on. Her eyes were staring right at his beautiful lips now, and his high cheekbones, and perfectly sharp jawline.

Jason moved his hands around her hips, his large hands moving to her lower back. His fingers traveled lower, until they were just under waist line of her skirt. No one had touched her right there, above the fabric of her paints since freshmen year with fucking Mark Campus. Even then, he didn't get very far. She felt a feeling she could never explain as she watched him take in her minty breathe.

His hips started to touch hers, she could feel a bulge against her thigh. Dear lord, she did that to him. She gave him that. _He wants sex, do I want sex? I think I do_. On impulse, she bucked her hips forward, pressing her whole bottom half on him. The wetness was growing more and more, at this rate, she was going to have to buy new panties.

_This is so close. So cheesy. In a fucking school hallway with someone I just meet fifty-minutes ago. A potentially dangerous person at that. I'm still a virgin, fuck, I've only let myself jerk a guy off once when I was drunk. I've never let a guy give me this feeling. This is happening so fast. But he looks so perfect. So perfect for me. Shit, I'm panicking. Wait, it's fine. Heather said you panic on your first time. But she also said that it hurts, what the fuck do I do?_

His black hair fell against Veronica's forehead and in her eyes. God, even his hair smelt good, he smelt so fucking good. Is he even seventeen? What if he's older? Does that make him a pedophile?

Then she felt it, his upper lip brush against hers. It felt so strange, she had imagined blood dripping from lips for far to long. _Oh no, we're about to kiss shit. My first kiss in three years. This is going to be horrible. _

"Any students still in the hall after two will be thrown out. Thank you."

Veronica jumped, and pulled away hearing the speaker's voice, then she noticed her hands had been trying to push his coat off his shoulders. She pulled her hands away suddenly, Jason did the same from her hips. They awkwardly looked at each other, then Jason pulled his coat back over his shoulders, covering the green flannel underneath.

"Do you need to go?" He asked, his eyes showing no sign of embarrassment, only disappointment and longing. _Does he only want sex? _Veronica nodded, and picked up her bag that was on the ground.

She took in a deep breath as she caught sight of the bugle in his pants. Nonetheless, she pulled herself up, standing tall and putting on a brave mask. "We'll have to see each other again sometime, okay, Jason?" Veronica smirked, now knowing what she could do to him.

He nodded, liking his lips and pulling back a smile. "You can call me J.D., darling." He smiled back at her, giving her a quick wink before walking away as if nothing happened. _Must be painful with the mess I gave him. _

Veronica smiled in satisfaction, biting her lip as her inter-self screamed to go run into his arms. _And stab him._

Veronica punched her arm, as she skipped down the other hall. Shaking her head and trying not to think about all the godawful things she could do to him.


	4. Chapter Three

"God, they won't expel him. They'll just suspend him for a week or something." Heather McNamara sighed, the wind making her dirty-gold hair dance like fire on a log. Veronica rolled her eyes with her head lowered, bouncing her croquet mallet up and down. _Why do we still have to talk about my J.D.? _The brunette pounded, staring at the green grass beneath her tired feet.

Heather Chandler lifted red mallet after knocking Heather Dukes green ball away from the shiny silver wicket. Like Heather M.'s hair, Heather's golden curls glistened in the beautiful bright sun-light, still held up by the infamous red scrunchie. "He used a real gun," the red wearing girl shot back, throwing her head over her shoulder. "they should throw his ass in jail."

Heather M. smiled, biting her lower lip as she saw Veronica throw her blue striped mallet over her shoulder, ready to defend the teenage-gun-slinger who she had become very attracted to. "No way, he used blanks! All J.D. really did was ruin to pairs of pants." Veronica smirked, looking over to the red Heather, who was fixing her unusually large shoulder pads.

"And maybe not even that. Can you bleach out urine stains?" Veronica laughed, looking over to Heather M. and D.. Heather D. burst out laughing while Heather M. gave a mere chuckle.

"You seemed pretty amused," Heather Chandler said bluntly, her voice alone making both Heathers stop laughing hearing their queens strict voice. Veronica looked over to the blonde, a bright smile still plastered on her face. "I thought you'd given up on high school guys." Heather said, her cold blue eyes filled with concentration as she aimed at the wooden ball. She curled her lips as she pulled the mallet back, ready to take a swing and win for the fourth time in a row.

Veronica let some of the hair fall into her face, not putting too much thought into the question. "Never say never," she muttered. _Never say never to a hot kid with a gun. _She mentally added, not saying it out loud for obsessive reasons. She would rather keep her and J.D's meeting between them. If "meeting" is even the right term for what happened earlier. They had only met today, but have already shared very intimate- but brief -affection for each other. _What is our standing point? Does he even like me in the way I want him to like me? _

Heather's red ball hit Heather's green one, making another clicking sound. It snapped Veronica away from her dirty daydream of Jason, looking over to see Heather looking down as Heather's red ball hit hers again.

Heather sighed, her chest rising and falling. Her green blazer looked teal in the high afternoon sun, and her eyes looked like they were filled with disappointment. "So what are you going to do, Heather?" Heather asked with big doe eyes. "Take the two shots, or send me out?"

Heather tilted her head with a mischievous smirk on her red lips. She walked over to the red-head, slowly. "Did you have a brain tumor for breakfast?" Heather spit at Heather. Veronica and Heather M. shared a knowing look at one another. _Stupid bitch. _Veronica pouted, crossing her arms against her chest.

Heather C. started to move closer to Heather D., making the young girl look up in fear of her. "First you ask if can be red," the blonde continued, "knowing that I'm always red."

Heather's black flats knocked her ball next to Heather's green one, then putting her foot on top of the red one. She lifted her mallet high to her side, then took a perfect thoughtless swing at the ball, that went flying in the air over a statue and into some bushes across Veronica's backyard.

Heather Duke cursed under her breath as her green ball hit the tall metal fence behind rows of trees. Heather Chandler smiled, like she was proud of herself. Heather McNamara had her mouth wide open, dropping her mallet in surprise. Veronica rolled her light-brown eyes and shook her head. _She really is a mega bitch._

"It's your turn, Heather." Heather told Heather sarcastically. _Mythic bitch. _Veronica corrected.

Heather walked over to her ball, looking at it's green beauty in uncertainty. "Easy shot, Heather!" Heather Chandler yelled. "No way, no day!" Heather McNamara called over, fixing the collar of her white blouse under her yellow blazer. "Give it up, girl." Veronica muttered to her, pity glossing over her eyes.

Heather Duke looked over to the group of girls who were waiting for her to go. She looked back down to the ground, a small sweat forming on her forehead and upper lip. She clenched her brows together, and aimed her mallet at the ball. She swung her mallet back and forth behind the ball, looking at it, and then looking off to the side. _Where is she aiming? _Veronica wondered as she followed the red-heads eyes.

Suddenly, her mallet hit the back of the ball with a clink. It flew off and hit the back of a statute, making a banging sound. After that it bounced off a tree, then falling off and rolling across the lawn and going straight through a wicket until it came to a stop.

Heather Chandler's mouth fell open, staring in disbelief of what she just witnessed. "Oh my god, that was amazing!" Heather M. shouted, followed by Veronica exclaiming, "holy shit." Heather smiled and let out a victory sqwell before making her way back over to the group of astonished girls with hip in her step.

Heather M. looked over to Veronica and Heather C., her yellow blazer cashing her eye. "So, tonight's the night, are you excited?" She asked, picking up her mallet. Veronica felt disappointment blow up like a balloon in her chest. The brunette knew what they were referring to, the party that she had completely forgotten about.

Heather Chandler stood up straighter, overjoyed to change the topic. "I'm giving Veronica her shot. Her first Remington Party." She declared, eyeing Heather Duke with daggers as she passed by her.

Veronica looked down to her feet again, noticing that it was her turn to swing. Parties were never really her scene, and definitely not Remington parties. Remington College was well known for throwing parties, very brutal parties. There are several stories about teenage girls going and getting badly hurt. I don't know if all of them are true, but I know at least one that is true. Mainly because Heather had to stay at my house after _he _happened to her… Poor girl…

Heather Chandler spun on her heels, crystal eyes looking at her and a sly smile on her face. "You blow it tonight, girl. And it's cougars with kids all next year." Heather said bluntly, almost disappointed that she wasn't graduating this year. _Pretty bold of you to assume that I'm going to Remington next year, Heather. Little do you know that I applied to Yale and Duke. _Veronica thought smugly, turning her head to the side as she hid a smile.

Veronica looked down at the blue ball, and gently hit it with her mallet. The Heathers took this game so seriously, when it's really just golf without holes. Heather D. flattened her skirt and sat down by one of Veronica's mother's various Koi Pounds, watching as Heather C. took her turn once again.

Heather hit her ball just hard enough to knock Heather's ball out of the game again. Heather threw her hands up in defeat seeing her green ball roll away. "Why!" She proclaimed. "Why not." Heather replied, her eyes turning slits,

"Heather! You mother is here!"

All four girl looked back to see Veronica's mother standing on top of the stone steps, holding a tea tray with several tiny cups and plates on it. "Come on over who ever wants a ride!" Heather M. yelled as she raised her yellow mallet and turned to walk up the steps. The other two Heathers dropped their mallets and followed her up stairs.

"Bye!" They called to Veronica's parents before rushing out the back gate. Veronica followed shortly after, waking up the steps to her fairly large, cottage style house. It was a nice house, six bedrooms, four bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and two offices. Not to mention all the expensive antiques throughout the home that was in an especially nice neighborhood. Like the Heathers, Veronica's parents were rich. Not all the way, but loaded.

"Hey, take a break Veronica! Sit down!" Her father called her, wearing his cyan sweater while her mother wore a purple throw over. "So, what was the first week of spring vacation withdrawal like?" Her dad asked, starting some friendly conversation with his straight A daughter.

Veronica picked up a piece pate' as she sat down, shoving it in her mouth. "I don't know, it was okay, I guess." The brunet sighed, her mouth still full. "Hey, kid, isn't the prom coming up?" Veronica's mother asked, staring at her daughter with a smirk. Veronica shared the smirk, knowing where this conversation was going. "I guess," she smiled, swallowing her food before her mother fussed at her.

Her father looked down at his paper, digested by the thought of his sweetheart dating some teenage dirt bag. "Any contestants worth mentioning?" Her mother continued, placing her hands in her lap. Veronica crinkled her nose in thought, once again remembering her teenage gunslinger. "Maybe," Veronica answered, " there's kind of… a Dark Horse in the Running." She smiled and bit into a cracker, mentally cringing at herself.

"Goddamn, will someone tell me why I read these spy novels?" Her father budded in, steering the sexual topic away from his wife and daughter. Veronica was more than happy to stop talking about her love life."Because you're an idiot." Veronica added. Her dad raised his eyebrows questionably, but playfully. "Oh yeah, that's it." He smiled. "You two," her mother shook her head with a smirk.

Veronica's heart suddenly stopped hearing Heather's Mother's car roll away, reminding her of the party she had to get ready for. She jerked her hand away from the table, "Great pate', but I've got to mother if I want to be ready for that party tonight." Veronica gibed as she bolted out of her chair and rushed inside. Her hair bounced on her shoulders as she made her way up the rickety wooden stairs. "Make sure to clean up the yard!" She heard her mother call for her as she shut her bedroom door.

The silence of her room made her heartbeat change pace, and her mind relaxed to the sound of pure nothingness. Today at been busy, and had kept her on her toes. It hadn't been a bad day, but definitely not a perfect one. It had been normal up until J.D. Then it just slowly progressed into a tiring, side-cramping pain. _Maybe it's a sign. _Veronica laughed to herself, shaking the absurd thought away.

"Fuck," Veronica whimpered, stubbing over to her bed. She stood in front of her bed for a few seconds while she unbuttoned her blazer, blue painted finger-nails getting chipped while she popped each button out. _Another thing I need to work on tonight. _She thought negatively as she slipped her shoes off and threw her blazer against the wooden floor. _At least I did all my homework in study-hall. _

Once she was free of those awful shoulder pads, she fell back against her blue quilt. The sun coming through her window reflected off her white blouse, making her body shimmer in the light. Her arms and back ached after carrying around books all day, and from holding her mallet for three to many hours.

_I could be with J.D. right now. _The teenage girl's mind couldn't seem to stop thinking of him. If it weren't for the Heather's, she would be J.D. right now. Possibly somewhere… More private than the hallway in front of the principal's office. _Oh god, Mrs. Pauline probably saw. _Veronica's face turned red at the thought.

As of late, the board at discussed the problem of student intercourse on school grounds. Supposedly, the punishment was sitting through a sex-education lecture with whoever you were caught with. Veronica has no idea if this is true or not, but she didn't want to find out. That may be the time where she finally snaps.

"Veronica! I don't hear that shower water running!" Veronica's mother called from downstairs.

Veronica stood up without a second thought. She skirmished through her closet, looking for a proper dress for tonight. Veronica wasn't exactly girly, but she didn't want to be fused at by Heather. She'd managed to keep her mind away from murder for the past few hours, she didn't want to break her streak because she had a clothing

malfunction.

_Veronica's eyes and hands searched careful. She pull one dress after another, only to put it back after having a good look at it. What would J.D. like? _The idea popped into her mind suddenly after eyeing a solid black dress. Based on the way J.D. had dressed today, he my like it, but it was for funerals, and Heather would go a-waold if Veronica wore it. Shaking her head, she moved on. In only a few more seconds, Veronica found the perfect dress.

It was a tight gray dress that was cuffed on the sleeves, with a black overall that went over it. A big navy jewel hang above the cut with a small feather dangling from it. _Its darling. _Veronica smiled, remembering what J.D. had called before he left.

_J.D. would be all over you, Veronica. _


	5. Chapter Four

The cool spring night was pitch black. The only light was the yellow hue coming through the windows and out of street lights. The only sound the roaring of a car engine and the clicking of Veronica's heels as she walked over to Heather Chandler's convertible.

The brunette slammed the red car's door shut as she plopped down in the front seat, crossing her legs and looking over to Heather Chandler. The blonde bitch's hair was down and was wearing a short low-cut dress with matching lips and heels. Veronica was a little shocked to see her hair down and not held up by a scrunchie.

Veronica raised a brow as the blonde looked her up and down, blue eyes judging her from head to toe. Carefully examining her. "What?" The brunette hissed, crossing her arms, which was very hard as the dress she picked out was very hard to move in. Plus the blue leggings she wore under it made her unbelievably hot.

"You clean up nice, Veronica. Brad is going to love that dress. The black over-"

''Who the hell is _Brad_?" Veronica interrupted, her face twisted in confusion at the sudden name and the tone Heather had.

_I picked this out for J.D. _Veronica thought, _not some frat boy._ _I mean, J.D. isn't going to see me in it, but it's the thought that counts. _Heather moved her entire body to see her friend, her face shifting. It looked like she was saying "uh-duh" with her face.

"Brad? The guy you're going out with tonight?" Heather said in a matching "uh-duh" tone. She had a small smile on her face like she was mocking the girl.

"What? You never mentioned a guy, Heather! You just told me "get in loser, we're going to a party tonight!" Veronica exclaimed, her pink lips parting in shock and rage.

_I really want to kill you right now. You fucking slut! _Veronica thought as she clenched her fist together so tightly that her nails were drawing blood from her palm.

Heather sighed like it was no big deal, shook her head and started the car. "Oh, I guess I forgot to mention it," she exhaled.

" Well, my boyfriend's friend, Brad, is in the market for a cute girl. I would have made Heather or Heather go, but Heather has Ram, and Heather has been after some other guy… You know how it is." She struggled, the music barling as they drove out of Veronica's neighborhood.

"God!" Veronica yelled suddenly, slamming her hand on the dashboard in anger.

"You can't just sign me up for this shit, Heather! I don't want to have sex with a guy that I don't even know! You are so irritating!" Veronica ranted in pure outrage at what this over-confident bitch was going to make her do.

_You awful shitheaded whore! I could fucking strangle you right now! _

Veronica felt it again, that pure, infuriating hate for not only Heather but for everyone. Having such high expectations of her. Not only for her success but to do as told. Maybe they should see her hopes for them. Wanting to badly see blood pouring from their bodies. Urging to hear their screams of horror and fear as she plucks out their eyes.

"Well, you aren't exactly a perfect apple, either, Veronica! I've tried to help you several times, ever since Elementary School!" Heather shouted, the bitterness spitting out of her mouth.

Veronica curled her lips in fiery anger, _why does she have the right to call back all those memories?_ "Then why did you stop helping me!?" Veronica conceited, the same wrathful anger in her voice.

Heather stopped suddenly as they came to a red light, making the Ford behind them beep, though neither girl noticed. Heather closed her eyes for a second, taking in a deep breath to calm herself. Veronica could see Heather's true hellish colors fade back into her, replacing it a brighter more solid persona.

She let out a little laugh, snorting as the red light turned green. Cars rushed around them in fast blurry motions as Heather let out a hysterical laugh. She took her hands off the steering wheel and covered her mouth with them. Cars beeped behind them, people cursing out their window.

The plaguing high laughed hit Veronica's ears, echoing around the car. It sounded like a witch or a mad scientist. It was mind-boggling. The green-light shined on Heather's face. It made her teeth and tongue shine in the dark night. It was horrific.

Heather's laugh cooled down, and she put one hand on the steering wheel and drove forward. She wiped a tear away from her right crystal colored eye, still a bit jittery from whatever made her bust out laughing like that.

Veronica had her back up against the passenger-side window, frantic brown eyes wide with fear and anticipation.

_Did she finally snap? _Veronica pondered, _I always thought I'd lose control and kill her. But it seems to be the other way around. _The brunette's chest

was rising and falling in short, quick motions, making Heather snap back to the real world.

She pressed her foot on the pedal and her hands back on the steering wheel. The car began to move again, to the other car's relief.

"Oh, Veronica. Did you think I never noticed?" Heather sighed, her eyes still focused on the road ahead.

"Noticed what?" Veronica laughed, smiling a little, thinking that it would be something idiotic.

"It's so funny that you ask why I stopped being nice to you."

"Why is it funny? Heather, what do you know?"

"I know you're crazy, Veronica. I know you want to kill me."

Veronica fell back in her seat. Her brown eyes flickered, and her mouth fell open. Her mind tried to process what her friend-enemy had just said, "What do you mean?" She nervously chuckled, forcing herself to smile.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." She said, eyes still perfectly laying on the road.

"I really don't know what you're talking about, Heather." Veronica gulped, her hands shaking.

Heather spun the wheel in a quick motion, turning into a brightly lit parking lot. Cars beeped at her sudden turn, soon after slamming her foot on the brakes in a parking place. Veronica gripped the side of her seat, her stomach rolling over itself. She slowly glanced over at Heather, her eyebrows knitted together.

"You crazy bitch." Veronica spat.

Veronica was more or less confused by Heather's erratic behavior. Laughing like a witch and driving like a crackhead who just had coffee for the first time is not a very Heather Chandler thing to do. This reminded Veronica more of what would happen if her inner self were to escape into the world. _God, what a nightmare that would be. _

"Me? A crazy bitch? Do you want me to read your diary to you?" Heather laughed, but as she said that, Veronica could feel the nervousness crawling up Heather's throat.

The way her voice shook as she talked, her breathing. She was questioning her decisions. Like how she shouldn't be in a car with a psychopath.

But Veronica could barely grasp what the prom queen had just said. Her body froze, her heart stopped. Her hands started to feel prickly and warm. Her face went pale as she breathed out one single breathe. Her tongue tickled the top of her mouth to say something.

The brunette blinked. When she closed her eyes she saw red and blue shapes around her, spinning around, slowly speeding up. Then once she opened them again, Heather was still there. Everything around the two girls was blurry, forcing Veronica to only look at Heather. Blue dripped from both sides of the blonde's mouth, her eyes started to cry perfectly blue tears. Both liquids were blue but were clearly different substances. Veronica could tell.

The blue fell down her face, over her cheekbones, and down her chin. They turned her red dress into a dark purple, almost black. As her mouth parted slightly, more of that blue liquid was spat out. It made it seem like

her body was stuffed with blue and was trying to get it all out at once. It was a never-ending horror to watch.

When she blinked again, she didn't see anything. Just black. Opening them again revealed that she was looking at her hands.

Both teenage girls were waiting for the other to speak. It felt like Veronica should go first to defend herself. It wasn't spoken, but they both knew what was in her diary. She vividly remembers writing how much she wanted to kill Heather. She went into arousing detail about how she wanted Heather to die. If Heather showed that to anyone, it's over for her. It's not going to be like she's just emo. She was much too descriptive for that.

Heather wanted to speak. The only reason she didn't was that she was terrified of her supposed friend since elementary school killing her. Her blue eyes had a frantic haze over them. She had her hand over the handle of the door, ready to jump out if Veronica snapped.

Veronica knew how weak she looked. She could feel the tension press against her delicate skin like needles. It suddenly became clear that the brown-haired girl had stapled her mouth shut. Veronica was no longer in shock, she just felt incredible anxiety. She worried about her future now. She can pretty much kiss her dreams of Yale goodbye, and say hello to talking to a therapist for the rest of her life.

_God, please help me. I don't know how I would survive in a mental hospital. I don't want to be fed through slots on doors. _

Heather suddenly felt sure of herself and the situation. She had just realized that Veronica's life was in the palm of her hand. Heather could so easily bring the evidence to the police and take everything away from Veronica. But she wasn't going to do that. Having Veronica be scared every second of her life would be much more entertaining.

A hand brushed against Veronica's cheek. "Oh, Veronica," Heather whispered, "who would do my homework if you weren't here?"

Veronica couldn't even look at Heather anymore. She just glanced out the window to the side. Staring at the building that Heather parked at.

_We're at a fucking Snappy Snack Shack. My pride is being stripped from me at a gas station. _

"Now, Veronica. I haven't eaten anything today, you know I've been trying to keep my figure and all that. So why don't you go get me some Corn Nuts." Heather hissed, smiling and looking at her cold blue eyes in the rearview mirror.

Heather Chandler knew somehow, that she had won this battle.

Veronica didn't know what to do with herself. Her face was buried in her hands, ashamed. At a time like this, you would have thought she would have wanted to kill Heather. But there was nothing. No blood-lust for the blonde, no over-boiling hatred. Just, nothing.

"Veronica? My Cornnuts?"

Veronica lifted her head up and over to the blonde, eyes emotionless, face blank. She was never going to come back from this. "Yes, Heather." She sighed as Heather slide a five-dollar bill into Veronica's purse.

"Jesus, Veronica. At least _act _like you're still worth respect." Heather mumbled to the brunette as she got out of the car.

Veronica looked blankly at the ground. Her ears suddenly filled with the sound of other cars speeding up and down the road. Foot-steps walking around the parking lot. They were all normal. No one here wants to murder someone.

_Why am I like this? Why was I born this way? _

So Veronica had to go back to what she did best. Blending in. Being a fucking toy.

"Alright, Heather." Veronica sighed, suddenly.

Slamming the door shut and flattening out her dress as she waddled over to the glass doors of the neon-lit establishment. _I'm normal. _Veronica coxed herself.

_No one has to know what Heather knows. _

"Corn nuts!" Heather reminded Veronica.

Veronica grabbed the door handle to the establishment, her hair bouncing up and down at the same time. _How did I act before? _Veronica felt completely stupid.

_How am I going to come back from this? Everything I've ever wanted… Gone._

"BQ or plain?" Veronica yelled back to Heather_. _

"BQ!" Heather screamed out her car window.

Veronica nodded, walking into the rather large gas station. _Sure, Heather is sparing me for now. But next month? Next year? If I just barely trigger her I'm doomed. _

The brown-haired girl looked over by the slushie machine, where the Corn Nuts seem to always be. She picked up a bag and looked over it, checking for the "BBQ" label. The stupid convince-store music started playing, filling the quiet store with an endless loop of awful music. _I can't even think about what would happen if my parents sent me away. Would they even love me anymore?_

Veronica's brows furred. Her heart sank, _would anyone even care?_

"You going to pull the super chug with that?"

The voice wasn't very easy to misplace, the brunette instantly pictured the handsome boy she had been talking with at school. Veronica's heart fluttered seeing him standing in front of her, smirking, still just as gorgeous as he was before.

Veronica smiled brightly at him, visibly happy to have another chance to talk with him. Their "conversation" from earlier had left her flustered and ashamed that she had just walked away from him. How could she have walked away from someone as beautiful as him?

Veronica's brown eyes darted all over J.D's body. She noted that he hadn't changed from what he had been wearing earlier today, which was just a trench coat with green flannel under it, some jeans, and combat boots. Probably what he wears most of the time.

J.D.'s eyes were making direct eye contact with her, his beautiful blue and hazy green eyes made her heart melt into mush. She didn't know how just looking at him made her feel light-headed, but it did.

Veronica smiled, "no, but if you're nice I'll let you buy me a slushie."

J.D. chucked in response, looking down at his feet. _How did we go back to awkward flirting? _

He glanced back up at her attractively, making her blush. "I see you know your convenience-speak pretty well," Veronica suddenly said, trying not to just stare at him with hearts in her eyes.

Her eyes sparkled as she looked over his black trench coat once again_, _noticing that it somehow made him look even more handsome.

"Yeah, well, I've been moved around all my life." J.D started, turning to walk toward the slushy machine behind Veronica. He leaned up against the counter, the neon light glared on the side of his face. Turing it red.

The teenage boy slouched over, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Dallas, Baton Rouge, Vagas, Shearwood, Ohio." J.D. went down the list, "there's always been a Snappy Snack Shack. Any town, any time, pop a Ham-and-Cheese in the microwave and fest on a Turbo Dog."

"Keeps me sane," J.D. finished, making a slanted motion with his hand before putting it right back in his pocket.

Veronica listened patiently. The girl felt a little bad for him. He probably never got the chance to make friends or put down any stable relationships with anybody.

_If you know that he may leave soon, then you shouldn't want to be with him. _Veronica's common sense spoke out but was quickly hushed by the rest of her giddy emotions for J.D.

"Really?" Veronica replied, walking closer to him, grabbing a Twizzler and twirling it in her hands.

"That thing you pulled in the caf today was pretty severe," Veronica asked, pushing on the conversation. She had completely forgotten about the gun incident until it slipped out of her mouth. She almost questioned if she should have said that, remembering their brief intimate moment from when they first talked about it.

Veronica got a little nervous noticing that he had moved forward. Her heart raced slightly but she still stood sure of her self. She felt like she didn't need to worry about him anymore. They both had each other hooked now, they both knew what they wanted. There wasn't a need to run from it anymore.

"Yeah, well," he got closer, his smoky breath hitting Veronica's face.

"The extream always seems to make an impression," J.D. breathed, sending shivers down Veronica's spin.

_An impression is one word for it. _Veronica thought while twisting her Twizzler around in her mouth. Not exactly noticing that it made him look right at her lips.

He smirked at her, his eyes examining her face. It once again made Veronica's heart flutter. She could barely control herself again.

"Did you say a cherry or coke slushie?" The boy asked her.

Veronica laughed to herself at the ridiculous question. She smiled at him before replying. "I didn't," she laughed, "cherry."

J.D. raised an eyebrow at her, "I was sure you would have said coke." He said before turning and grabbing her a cup.

Veronica laughed, the tension leaving her body now that he had moved further away from her. "Do I look like a girl who likes the coke flavor?"

After filling the cup up to the top, J.D. glanced over his shoulder to her. "Well, you look like a pretty girl."

Veronica smirked again at him, her eyes sparkling at the compliment, her cheeks flushed. "You're not to bad yourself, Dean." She gushed, sinking her teeth into the Twizzler.

After seeing the cup filled to the top she started to walk to the cash register to pay for Heather's desperately desired Corn Nuts and her Twizzler that she had been using to tease J.D. with.

"Hi, there," muttered the man at the counter, who looked just a bit older than her.

Veronica nodded at him before placing the bag and the red candy on the counter. She reached into her purse, grabbing at the five dollars Heather had given her.

A hand pushed her purse down, making her look over to see J.D. pulling out his wallet.

"I got it," he muttered, smiling gently at her.

"No, Heather gave me money for it," Veronica insisted, pulling her purse back up.

"Just keep the money, I dought the queen of the morons would notice if you kept it." He replied to her as he handed the man behind the counter ten dollars.

He reached his hand down under the counter for a pack of cigarettes.

_So that's why your breath smells like smoke. _Veronica thought to herself.

J.D. handed Veronica the slushie he got her and a bag with the other items she got. He held the glass door open for her as she nodded at him in thanks. Veronica sipped on the cherry slushie, her lipstick staining the rim of the straw.

J.D. walked over to a black motorcycle, sighing as he sat down.

"Great bike," Veronica nodded, admiring the light shining off the cold metal.

"Yeah, just a humble perk from my dad's construction company," he murmured, glaring up at Veronica. _Construction company?_

"You've seen the commercial right? 'Bringing every state to a higher to higher state'." he sighed, not really boasting, just asking.

He seemed kind of embarrassed about it. Ashamed that he even brought the topic up.

_Bringing every state to a higher state… I've definitely heard it before. _Veronica pondered, thinking before it finally came to her.

"Wait a minute, Jason Dean. Your Pop's 'Big Bud Dean Construction'?" She asked.

She'd seen that stupid cheesy commercial just this morning when she was getting ready for school. Hell, she can remember seeing the advertisement from when she was middle school.

To her surprise, he nodded. Pulling out a lighter and lighting one of the cigarettes he had bought moments before. Smoking wasn't really a thing Veronica had done much of. She'd been pressured into doing it but had the self-control to stop.

"It must be rough moving place to place," Veronica soothed, taking another sip of the slushie.

J.D. blew some smoke out of his nose before he replied, "everybody's life has got static." He said, looking up at her. Some light flashed off his ear-ring, blinding Veronica for a mere second.

"Is your life perfect?" J.D. asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm on my way to a party at Remington Univerity." Veronica sarcastically chuckled.

J.D. hummed to her response as he looked over her outfit. His eyes skimmed the dress, he had been wondering why she had been wearing something like that to a gas station. It looked like he actually liked it, though. _He did get to see the dress._

A car horn honked from behind the two. They looked over to see Heather with an angry look on her face, staring right at Veronica.

The memories of what Heather had found out about her came flooding back. It made all of her worries fill her head and the feeling of security disappear. How had J.D. made her forget all that?

"No, my life's not perfect." Veronica sighed, her brown eyes filled with anxiety and fear of what Heather could do. J.D. noticed the sudden change in pace and frowned with her.

"I don't really like my friends," Veronica mumbled.

"Yeah, I don't really like your friends, either." J.D. laughed, trying to cheer her up.

While Veronica appreciated it, she wished he didn't pity her.

"It's like their people I work with and our job is being popular and shit," she joked.

J.D. took another drag of his cigarette before putting it out. "well, maybe it's time to take a vacation." He said, his eyes, in a way, calming her. It once again made her forget the Heathers, the school, her life.

All she wanted to do was not be a part of it anymore.

_I want them all dead. _

"A vacation would be-" "Veronica!" Heather called, "we're going to be late!"

Disappointment hit Veronica like a rock. She _really_ didn't want to go to that dumb fuckin' party. She would rather sit here with J.D. all night.

"I guess…" Veronica stammered, "I guess I better go."

J.D. sighed, looking over to Heather Chandler, then back at her. "I guess I can't really convince you to stay, can I?"

Veronica shook her head, "believe me, I wish I could stay." She sighed, looking down.

"Then stay." J.D. insisted.

"I can't, I just… can't." Veronica sighed, trying to make him understand without asking him also asking why.

J.D. shook his head, a look of determination in his eyes, "don't let her control you, Veronica. You're worth so much more than that."

Veronica was truly flattered. All he was doing was making her want to get on the bike with him. "Veronica!" Heather hissed out her window. "Get over here right now!"

Veronica forced herself to walk

"See you around, darling," Veronica heard J.D. call to her before she slammed her car door shut. She wanted to reply, but Heather's chains of hell pushed themselves down her throat, filling her lungs. Every breath Veronica had belonged to Heather, every word she spoke was in Heathers favor.

There was no escape.


	6. Chapter Five

**TW: sorta rapeish, read with caution please :3 **

Veronica's heart couldn't help but swell with sadness as Heather yanked the car out of the parking lot. She leaned her forehead against the cold window and closed her eyes, her mouth curved down in a deep scowl.

"Don't be so down, Veronica. I'm sure Brad is way hotter than that D.J."

Whatever butterflies were left from being with J.D. fled away into her chest with fear. Any speck of happiness Veronica had fell through the floor where she would never see it again. At least not while Heather was around.

"His name is J.D," Veronica mumbled in, a little offended that Heather had mistaken his name for whatever kind of misfortunate name _D.J._ was. _I could rip her throat out. _

"What was that, Veronica?"

Veronica bit her lower lip at the sudden snap, though she should have been expecting it. _I can't do fucking anything anymore. _Veronica gulped, the mere thought of no freedom poking at her skin. _I'm Heather Chandler's personal stuffed-bitch. _

Heather smirked, staring at the road ahead of her. It looked like Heather's confidence refused to leave the blonde's ever symmetrical face. "I suppose it doesn't matter if Brad's cute or not. You're going to let him fuck you, Veronica."

Veronica felt the nerves in her body drop. Her body felt heavy and her head felt light. _Rape. Heather signed me up to be raped. _Veronica's realization hit her. _Heather really doesn't care._ _All she cares about is her status with the people at Remington. Me being set up for rape with some frat that knows her rich boyfriend will just make her popular. She doesn't even go to that college! _

Veronica wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. But she couldn't do anything. She was hopeless. Her life was no longer hers to live. What the hell is she supposed to do? Sex-Education never explained what to do when you're being fucking raped! _On top of that, I'm still a virgin. I don't even get to pick who I lose my virginity too. _

"Veronica, don't look so dramatic. In a few years, you won't even remember this. It's just a one-time thing, you won't have to do this ever again."

Veronica wasn't even listening to her anymore. She could feel her blood rushing under her pale skin as the car passed under the metal arch of the collage entry-way. Sweat started to roll down her face and her tight dress started to cling to her arms.

"Heather, I…" Veronica breathed out breathlessly, " I think I'm going to be sick."

Heather just sighed at her puppets' complaining. "I have some Pepto in my purse, in the second pocket I think," Heather told Veronica as the two pulled up to a big brick dorm building. People were leaning against the building, smoking and laughing while music blared from inside it. Neno flashing lights shone out of the building and reflected against the dead trees that lined the front of the building.

Veronica held her stomach while looking at it all. So many people. One of them the shit-head that would rape her.

"Oh! I found them!"

Veronica turned to Heather, who had two pills in her hand. Veronica twitched her nose, seeing that they were white and chunky, not pink like the normal small Pepto pills. "Are those an off-brand Pepto?"

Heather laughed as she put one of them in her mouth. "No, no, no, there birth-control pills. If Brad is anything like David, you'll want to take one." Heather chuckled as she dropped one in Veronica's hand.

The young girl sighed, knowing just what Heather meant. _The asshole doesn't even have the sense to use a condom! _Veronica thought bitterly.

She didn't want to take one, and defiantly not one that wasn't prescribed to her. But she figured it was better than being seventeen and pregnant.

So down the hatch the pill went. And into the party to two girls suddenly were.

Into the dirty, alcohol smelling, smoke ridden, rapist filled college party.

Everything was pretty blurry to the nauseated girl. Heather walked through into the building and everyone seemed to know her. She waved to girls that looked similar to the Heathers as she pulled Veronica's hand through crowds of people and up brought her up flights of stairs.

Veronica tried to get herself together as they started nearing the end of a busy hallway. She felt like she should be ashamed of the way she was acting in a public area. For God's sake, she was starting to walk around crouched over and holding her stomach. Lucky for her, everyone was too drunk, high, or stoned to even care or noticed.

Veronica looked around the room that Heather had brought her too. On the wooden walls were framed pictures of either naked or half-naked women. The air in the room had a distinct smell of booze and weed, and all the smoke made it hard to see what she was looking at.

She suddenly saw two younger-looking men with beers in their hands looking over to them. They both had dark curly hair and were wearing high waisted pants. They both finished their last sips before walking over to meet us.

"Hello, ladies," one of them greeted the two, the man walking up beside him wearing a bright red Hawaiian shirt. _That better not be Brad. I'm not sleeping with this deprived hooligan. _Veronica thought as she glared at him. The expression on her face making it clear that she did not want to be here.

"Just throw your coats on the floor," the one in the blue shirt told the two girls. Veronica felt hot and was glad to remove the grey coat from her shoulders, but then was greeted with the eyes of the both of the two men staring at her and Heather's chests'.

_Get a life you perverts. _Veronica wanted to say, but the invisible chain of Heather Chandler held her words in.

"Oh, Veronica, this is Brad, Brad Veronica!" The man in the blue introduced the two, very happy to see his friend staring over Veronica's body with pleasure. Meanwhile, Veronica didn't have time to think about how the blue shirt dude knew her name. She just wanted to get away from Brad as he licked his lips and looked over her body.

"Excellent," Brad muttered, trying to make eye contact with the brunette in front of him. Veronica wanted to kill him on sight. She instantly hated him. He looked skinny enough that maybe she could get away from him. _I should have gone with J.D._

"Did you girls bring your party slippers?" The man dressed in blue, who was probably Heather's boyfriend, asked them. Veronica was too disgusted to reply to the question. While Heather just said, "Lets party!"

_I really hate you, Heather. _

The music blared over the conversation, so Veronica sadly missed out on what the two frats were whispering to each other. She couldn't help but feel blood crawling on her hands as they looked at her laughing. _What is it, you nasty fucks?_

"Well," Heather budded in, also annoyed by their whispering, but hid it well. "Veronica, why don't you go with Brad, okay?" Heather asked her douting friend. After a few seconds of Veronica not responding Heather kicked her ankle.

"Fine," Veronica agreed, crossing her arms at her situation.

"Great!" Heather's boyfriend cheered, patting Brad on the shoulder.

Brad smirked at Veronica, flashing her a smile. "Can I get you a drink?"

Veronica, of course, wanted to say no. But Heather's terrifying burning gaze sunk its teeth into her skin. "Sure," Veronica sighed, following Brad to a table that seemed to have turned into a bar.

"Beer?" Brad asked, picking up a glass for her and raising a brow at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine with whatever," Veronica shrugged, looking off into a completely different direction. _I'm fine with tearing out your eyes._

Brad nodded and poured the beer into a glass he picked up off the counter. Veronica tried not to think about the lipstick on the rim of the glass as she drank it. _You could at least find a clean cup, you nasty motherfucker._

Veronica took a sip and then put it down and folded her hands in her lap. She wanted to cover her nose as two young women walked into the room smoking what looked to be weed.

Normally, Veronica enjoyed the smell of smoke. It was a smell she would never admit to liking. The feeling of it filling her lungs should scare her, after all the terrible things she had heard about lung cancer. But instead. the feeling of the black gas in her lungs made her feel whole in a strange kind of way.

The stench of gasoline gave did the same. Watching J.D. smoke made her even more attracted to him, if at this point that's even possible. Being at a gas-station made their flirtatious behavior even more magical. The smoke coming out of his mouth and the smell of cars being fulled made the blood pump through her mind without even thinking about murder.

She didn't get that feeling at all when she looked at Brad. She only felt the feeling of jealousy that one day he will die and she won't be the cause of it.

"So, uh," Brad shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Whata you do for fun?"

Veronica took another long sip of the drink, even though it made her stomach feel even worse. She glared over at him in his stupid red Hawaiian shirt, trying to come up with something to say that wouldn't offend him.

"Reading," Veronica finally said, taking two long sips from the glass this time.

Brad nodded, obviously not impressed by her answer. He looked bored, even. _Good, maybe then he'll fuck off. _

"Reading? Like what, Moby Dick?" Brad laughed, trying to make a joke out of the conversation. "You don't actually do that for fun, right?"

Veronica took three sips this time. "No, I go clubbing," she sarcastically replied.

"For real? Which one? I personally like the one on Micah Street, you go there?" Brad smiled at her, moving his hands as he talked. Veronica went to take a fourth sip at his ironic reply but then realized there was no beer left in her glass.

"Oh, um, want me to get you another glass?" Brad asked, his facial expression just as shocked at how quick she drank as she was.

Veronica's stomach told her no as it grumbled in pain. Her head told her no, as she knew where this was leading to. But Veronica just wanted to pretend that she wasn't there. Maybe she'll get so drunk that she'll end up with J.D. somehow.

"Yeah, another would be nice."

Brad took the cup from her hand and poured her another glass. He looked over his shoulder a little as he poured it, looking at her and smirking. His smirk revealed that some of his teeth were over-lapping others. _Pouring me a cup of beer isn't sexy, you idiot. _Veronica wanted to spit at him but held her tongue.

"Here you go, babe," he smiled again as Veronica snatched the beer out of his hands and took an awkward sip from it. Brad bit his lip at her, though she had no clue what she was doing to turn him on. Or perhaps he was doing that to turn _her_ on.

"So, uh, do you want to go to a different room? I'm picking up a weird vibe in here."

"Yeah, whatever," Veronica shuffled, not exactly knowing how to reply to him. "Okay, follow me," He said, looking her up and down one last time before walking off to the doorway Veronica had entered from.

Veronica only had to take one step to feel the sloshing around in her stomach, the growling sharp pain that made her hunch over a little. She struggled to walk behind Brad, trailing a while behind him. Not that she cared about his opinion much, but Brad probably thought that she was dying. Or crazy.

_You are crazy, Veronica. _

"Hey, wait, can we just," Veronica stopped Brad, her voice sounding breathless. She gulped, " can we just stay here?"

Brad furrowed his brows and looked around the crowded hall they were standing in the middle of. Veronica assumed that he would say no, and they would keep walking to Brad's destination. She hoped her green and sweaty face would convince him to leave her be.

"I mean.. Uh, yeah, I guess so."

Veronica took a sigh of relief and leaned against a wall. Her back hitting the wall made puke rise to her throat. Veronica took a sip of beer to wash it down. _I'm fucking disgusting. _Veronica thought, crinkling her nose.

"You feeling okay?" Brad popped in, surprising Veronica.

"I'm feeling great," Veronica replied bluntly, for some reason, taking another sip from the glass.

"You know, it's so nice to be able to talk to a girl and not have to ask what their major is. I hate that!"

Veronica turned away from him, shooked and grossed out that he's still trying. _Why would you still want to rape me? _She wondered as she tried to look away from him. Thinking about what he wants to do to her made her feel even sicker.

It made her hands start getting clammy and her mind race with options of escaping. Which there wasn't a lot of. She felt horrible and week, how was she going to fight this guy away?

"So, when you go to college, what subjects do you think you'll study in?" Brad asked as opposed to his other comment. _He seemed stupid and docile, hopefully, I can get away from him when the time comes._

Veronica rolled her eyes, _Maybe I should try and get away now? _

"Hey, Brad? I'm going to…" Veronica looked over at Brad, who was looking dumbfounded that she was actually talking to him. Even though she was out of breath.

"I'm going to go to the lady's room," Veronica declared, her voice meek at just above a whisper.

Brad turned his body towards her completely, putting his left hand in his pocket. "Do you need me to take you there?" He asked, licking his lips. _Does he think I'm suggesting something else? _

"No, no, I can manage to get there on my own," Veronica told him, trying to steer his mind away from sex.

The girl tried to stand up straight, but still ended up a little hunched over. She put her hand back on the wall for support as she tried to walk away. Brad called something to her, but she kept on moving forward.

People gave her strange looks as she walked down the stairs, but then went back to laughing with their friends. _For once, can't have fun when I go out? _

She stopped for a moment, then puke came back into her throat. But it didn't feel like it was going to go back down. She put her hand over her mouth, then looked around for a room to hide in.

Her body made her leap away into a room filled with other people's coats and bags. She slammed the door behind her and hid behind a pile of junk. Being alone, she let it out. She screamed a little seeing the brownish bile fall from her lips and stained the black carpet flooring.

Her legs started shaking and her eyes went black while she emptied her stomach. _Am I dying? _Her question was answered once her sight came back and her headache returned.

She fell to the floor, sitting on top of her keens. _I want to die, god, please just off me already! _

Regaining her senses, she looked around for something to grab onto to pull herself up. Her hands found the side of a couch that she lifted her self on to, leaning her head back on the red cushions.

The buttons on coats dug into her side as she leaned back, but it was better than being on a puke filled floor. She gagged as the smell filled her nostrils. It was ripe and almost made her double over again.

_I want to die, please. I'm sick of this bull-shit!_

She opened her eyes, her chest rising and falling quickly. _Heather Chandler says I don't deserve to live, so someone just off me already before I do it myself! I want to fucking burn! _Tears started to build in the back of her eyes. _Now don't fucking cry. Try to find some medicine or something._

Veronica shook her head, taking a deep breath. She looked next to her to find someone left their purse. _Sucks for them. _She thought as she picked up the white fussy hand-bag.

She dug her hands through the tiny bag, hoping to stumble apon a bottle of pain killers for her headache and stomach. "Fuck," Veronica muttered, finding only lipstick, a bottle cap, gum, some loose change, and… _matches._

Veronica picked up the cardboard box, observing the italic label. _Why were there matches in this women's purse? _Veronica wondered, opening the box slowly. Her soft brown eyes became clouded seeing that only one was left.

She picked it up, putting it in front of her face. _The only one left. _

Veronica wasn't superstitious. She didn't believe in ghosts or zombies. Maybe a god, but not the loving one that was depicted in The Bible. But the match told her something. It spoke to her in some way. It was probably the alcohol running in her veins, or the sickly condition she was in. For some reason to Veronica, the match was a sign.

She was just thinking about killing herself by fire. What were the changes that she would find one lonely match while looking for medicine? _Guess I'm dying tonight._

Veronica tucked the match in her hand and looked around for something to help her light it. She stood up, throwing coats to the floor in search of death. She went to look behind the couch, seeing a plastic beer cup tossed to the floor. Her eyes widened with delight as she picked it up and went back to sitting on the couch with her muscles tense.

She held the glass in one hand, and the match laying in the center of her palm. _This is it world. _

She took a deep breath before scraping it along the side of the cup, the sound quiet. She bit her lip seeing the flame burst in front of her, the yellow reflecting off of her eyes. She set the plastic cup in her lap, and started to move her hand over the flame.

She jolted her hand away for a second feeling the heat but then moved it back. She jolted her hand away again and then tried to move it back again. _Why can't I burn myself? This is dumb!_

Giving up, she dropped the burning match into the cup. She didn't really realize that there was still beer in the cup.

Veronica jumped seeing the flame grow in the cup and explode in her lap, the warmness burning her face. She picked the bottle up, pushing it away from her. _You burn the cup but not me? Great, I guess I have to live then. _

She looked around for something to put the fire out, her eyes settling on an open window. Not putting a lot of thought into the hot mess, she threw the bottle out the window. Hearing a loud clunk as it hit metal.

_Maybe it'll set the building on fire and we'll all blow up. _

Veronica slouched back, resting her head on her hand. _A sign sure, and Heather Chandler is nice. _She huffed, staring at her feet.

She heard a door open behind the wall of junk and coats in front of her. It creaked loudly, making her body tense. "Ow," the voice muttered after she heard a small bang. "Who put a table here?"

Veronica knew that voice. She felt naked realizing that it was Brad. _This is it, isn't it? This is where I get raped. _The room had seemed perfect for her to hide in a few minutes ago, but now she had nowhere to run to. Now she had no place to hide.

Her chest tightened seeing Brad poked his face out, still trying to appear attractive to her. _But he won't care if I'm not into him, will he? He'll take my virginity away from me with no problems._

"How's my little cheerleader, huh?" Brad spoke, trying to hide the intimidation in his voice.

The slightly older guy looked to make sure no one else was in the room, then looked back over her. He walked towards her, ignoring her pile of barff and sticking his hands in his pockets.

Veronica shifted away as he sat down. "Oh, I know everyone at your high school isn't so uptight." His voice was quiet, careful, scary. Veronica shivered as he put her arm over her shoulder. She gulped, his breathing blowing on her face.

He put his hand on her thigh, making Veronica try to jerk away but he had a firm grip on her shoulders. "Come on…" He said, looking around the room one last time.

"I don't feel so good, okay?" Veronica finally snapped at him, kicking his foot a little and pushing herself up. She really tried to act brave, even though he could physically hurt her enough to where he could overpower her.

"Hey wait, we can do it on the coats. It'll be excellent," Brad added, trying to pull her hand back down to him. Veronica felt anger and fear rush to her. _I'm going to murder you, you son of a bitch. _

She jerked her hand away from him, looking down at him. She felt relieved that she got away and that he was confident enough that he wasn't trying to pull her back down. She opened her mouth, her heart beating with intensity.

"You know, I have a little prepared speach I like to tell my suiter when he wants more than I'd like to give him." Veronica hissed, her eyes clouded with disgust for the man in front of her.

Brad laid down on his back against the coat filled couch and put his hands on his chest. She wanted to spit on him seeing his smirk. But, she decided to give him her speach.

"Gee, blank, I had a really nice-"

"Save the speeches for Malcolm X," Brad interrupted, looking her up and down ad sighing. "I just want to get laid," he told her as he drummed his fingers on his chest.

Veronica couldn't believe this idiot. He was disgusting. "You don't deserve my _fucking _speech," Veronica said brutally before marching out of the room.

_He has no idea how much I want to kill him. _

Veronica opened the door into the dim hallway. Music blared in her ears as a group of people passed in front of her nose, making her move back. Her head pounded, hearing everything at once. Only one sound stood out to her as she left Brad.

"Veronica!"

Veronica turned around to see Heather Chandler storming towards her, her hair frizzy from doing God knows what with her boyfriend. Veronica tried to take a step back, but Heather grabbed her forearm and squeezed it.

"You didn't do it, did you?" The blonde asked her, her crystal blue eyes ripe with frosty flames.

"Of course I did," Veronica gulped, her voice shaking seeing Heather's fury.

Heather grumbled, her face turning red. "You _suck _at lying! If you did then your make-up would be messed up!" People turned their heads hearing Heather's yelling.

Veronica looked down, fear crawling in the back of her throat. _Please don't show anyone my dairy, Heather. _Veronica thought as her stomach started rolling again. The hair on the back of her neck stood up picturing her behind bars. Alone.

"Hey, Heather," both girls turned to see Heather's boyfriend and an angry Brad in the background. "We need to talk."

Heather sighed long and exaggerated, but then followed her boyfriend over to consult Brad. Veronica watched as Brad waved his hand over to Veronica, his face redder than Heather's scrunchie. Heather and her boyfriend glared over at Veronica, their brows lowered.

Veronica turned to them, putting her hand over her stomach as it grumbled. She stumbled over behind a group of people, breathing heavily. She bumped into some guy before her head hit the side of a wall. It hit wasn't hard, but in her already fragile state of mind, it made static fill her eyes and ears.

_I just want to leave._

"What's your damage?" Veronica heard Heather snap at her, her voice bitter. "Brad says you're being a real cooze."

Veronica had her mouth open, opening something would fly in and hold back that horrible feeling in her throat. Her legs were shaking as she stood, her body telling her to get as far away from Heather Chandler as possible.

"Heather…" Veronica started, "I feel really sick like I'm going to throw up. So can we please jam now?" Veronica warned Heather as fast as she could have.

"No. Hell no!"

_I tried to tell you, Heather. Please don't be mad. _Veronica screamed to herself to keep it inside, but it just came rolling up.

The girl hunched over, spitting out the beer and Twizzlers from earlier. _The second fucking time tonight. _She felt the same feeling from when she threw-up in the other room. _Horrible. _

Veronica's chest sank seeing her bile on top of Heather's red heels _Oh shit._

Veronica rose her head up to Heather wearily, gasping for air. "You are so fucking done!" Heather laughed. "You have been such a mess tonight! If you would just listen to me-"

"If you would have listened to me then I wouldn't have thrown-up on your shoes!" Veronica replied hastily, smelling what was once inside her, now all over her mouth.

"You know, Veronica. I think I'll let you explain the rest of this to the police once I show them your damn diary."

Veronica didn't know how to defend herself. Heather has all the power. Heather controls everything. _Heather, Heather, Heather, fucking Heather!_

Veronica stormed away, spotting an exit into an ally. "Whoa, where are you going, Veronica?"

Veronica jumped hearing Brad. She tried to move forward, but he put his arm out to block her. _Please, Brad, I feel like cutting your head off. _

"Get out of the way," Veronica muttered, her voice still weak. She could feel it all boiling over. She had nothing anymore. Nothing. "No way, not when you look so-"

_Slap._

Finally, everyone in the hall stopped to look. Everyone stood still as Veronica lowered her hand. Even Heather didn't know what to do. There was no more talking, just the sound of distant music being played from upstairs.

"Get the hell out of my way, asshole," Veronica whispered, glaring up as Brad touched where Veronica had slapped.

Without saying anything, he moved. Veronica pushed past his shoulder, eager to feel the cool night air. The door slammed behind her as she went to the side of the building. She didn't feel the cold air though, she just felt the hotness of the fire burning in the trash can next to her.

_It's from that damned beer bottle, isn't it? _Veronica shook her head, her heels clapping against the sidewalk as she tried to walk away from the party. Then the door opened again, and Veronica stood still in her tracks.

"You stupid fuck." Heather spat, her footsteps coming to a stop behind Veronica. The brunette turned to face her, her brown hair frizzy and her face pale.

"You goddamn bitch!" Veronica fired back, curling her lips up with anger.

The fire beside the two made their faces turn red. It made Veronica look madder than she really was and it made Heather's red dress glow. "You were nothing before you met me. You were playing Barbies with Betty Finn!"

Veronica scuffed at Heather. That was all she would say. _I made you! I made you! _It pissed Veronica off. "You were a bluebird, you were a brownie, you were a girl scout cookie." Heather sneered, both girls still wallowing in one another's anger.

"I got you into a _Remigtion Party. _And what's my thanks?" Heather started, her breathing increasingly growing short. "It's on the hallway carpet! I got paid in puke!" Heather screamed loud enough for everyone inside to hear. It made

Veronica's eyes twitch. It made her want to throw-up all over Heather Chandler again. I made her want to push Heather into the fire they were standing beside.

"Lick it up, baby. Lick, it, up."

Heather just looked on at Veronica's response like she was insane. And Veronica was. Veronica was drowning in her insanity. She didn't give a fuck what Heather thought about it. Or what Kurt, Brad, J.D, or Betty Finn, even, thought about her.

She was done.

"Monday morning, you're done. I'll tell everyone about tonight, and you're diary. Transfer to Washington, transfer to Jefferson. No one's going to let you play their reindeer games."

Veronica stared at Heather with dead eyes. "Then I guess I'll just leave."

Heather shook her head at Veronica. "The car door is unlocked. Get your shit out of my car and leave." Heather spun on her heels after saying that, rushing out of the ally with her heels clicking behind her.


End file.
